The Begining Of The Dark Lord
by Mr.Wierd
Summary: As everyone knows, Haryy is the good guy, the protector, the hero...but what about his dark side? I now give you the GREATEST Dark Lord story that has ever hit fan fiction! So let me take you back to The Begining Of The Dark Lord!


The Beginning Of The Dark Lord

As everyone knows, Harry is a good guy, the protector, a hero...but what about his dark side? I now give you the GREATEST Dark Lord story that has ever hit fan fiction. So let me take you back into The Beginning Of The Dark Lord!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold, crisp air stung the faces of any who ventured out this night. Since it was late many were asleep or just getting into bed, except for one lone figure walking down the streets to Knockturn ally. He was cloaked in black robes that made him invisible in the pitch black night. He turned the corner and stepped inside the Borgin and Burkes." can I help you sir?" the cashier asked. The figure nodded. "I need a multiple compartment trunk, the biggest you have in stock." The voice was cold and hard and sent chills down the cashiers back. He cleared his voice and said," Well sir your just in luck! We have just received the latest style. It can fit in your pocket, but when you say the unlocking charm on the bottom, it transforms into the size of a house! It has one bedroom, a library, and two other rooms for your purposes. Also any thing you might store in there can fit in there when you store it to its original size. Mind you though it is very expensive." this is what I am looking for. How much does this cost?" "This model costs 500 gallons but it is well worth it I assure you. Would you like one?" The man nodded. "Very well I will go get one. One moment please." The clerk disappeared and returned with a small chest." Every unlocking charm is different so know one can activate your chest. That will be 5oo gallons please." The man reached in his pocket but instead of money he pulled out a wand, pointed it at the clerk and cried "Zalken Reas!" The clerk shook violently and his face turned dark red. He opened his mouth to scream but blood poured out and dropped to the floor. He fell down and lay still as blood dribbled out hi nose and eyes. The man tucked his wand into his cloak and grabbed the trunk. He looked at the blood stained body and smiled. "I'll send you a check." he said and turned out the door and down the street.

The next morning a tall man walked down the street and opened the door of Borgin and Burkes. "Burkes must be here early." he thought. He stepped inside and removed his cloak. "Burke?" he called. There was no answer so the man headed for the storage room. He was about to enter when he saw a red puddle. As he turned his head he saw his partner drenched in blood, with some still dripping out of his eyes. His body was stained red and his eyes were turned in his sockets. The mans terrified screams echoed through the morning air

The cloaked man turned onto the forest trail. All was quite as he emerged into a clearing. A small shack nested in the trees. The man entered the shack and sat down on an old chair. "Master Harry have you returned?" a dry voice called out. A young man walked into the room. When he saw the cloaked man he bowed and said "Did everything go as planned Lord Potter?" The man removed his cloak and stood up. His dark hair curled around his ears and his lighting shapes scar flashed in the light. His bright red eyes met with the man and he smiled." every thing went according to plan Vantar. I have got a trunk that is much better than this old dump. Come out side and I will show you." They walked out of the room into the clearing. Harry took the trunk out of his pocket and turned it over. "Wincarth onae." he said. The trunk flew out of his hand and exploded into a bright light. When the light faded a good size house stood in the trunks place. Harry smiled. "This is perfect, if we have to move because of our...practices, it will be a whole lot simpler." "It's brilliant my lord. If I may ask, when are you getting the rest of the supplies?" "Now." Harry answered.

Harry turned onto Knockturn ally. He walked by Borgin and Burkes and saw a mass of reporters, only kept back by the Dementor guards. He continued down the street and opened the door of Rezines Books Of magic. He stepped inside and squinted in the poorly lit room. He was surrounded by shelves of books. To his left, a woman sat at a small wooden desk. She rose out of her chair and came toward him. She was short and chubby with too much makeup on her round face. "hello my dear my name is rezine, what can I help you with today?" "I'm looking for some very...rare books. Do you know where I could find some?" He held out a list. She took it from and read through it. "Yes we have these books but I'm not exactly sure where they may be. This is a rather interesting collection you are looking for. What is it you need them for?" He glared at her and she shrunk back by the sight of his red piercing eyes. "That's not really any of your business is it now?" he said. Then he turned toward the shelves and started rummaging between the books. Rezine retreated to her desk and stared at him. She shook her head and began to check her sales book. Mean while Harry was shifting through books. Harry stopped looking and grabbed a book on the bottom shelf, wedged between two thicker books. He pulled the book out and blew a thick layer of dust off. The title read, Twisted Spells of Ewaren Dethren. Harry smiled. He flipped through the old book and stopped at the last page. Taped to the back of the page was a small letter. Harry peeled it of carefully and opened the envelope.

To whom that has bought this book,

Since you have bought this book, I am assuming you are a wizard of dark arts. I am pleased you have bought this book but I don't have much time. On the back of this letter, there is an in scripture of an old spell that I have come to acquire. It is one of the most powerful spells ever. It is a legendary spell. Created by the dark master himself, Voltemort, he emptied his soul in it before he was killed by that bumbling idiot, Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, voltemort left only clues to the words of the spell so that only a true dark wizard may uncover it. Over the years I have recovered all but the last word of the spell. I have left the final clue for you so that you may unlock the spell. The clue is on the back as well. Good luck my friend,

Ewaren Dethren

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He quickly searched the rest of the shelves and found the remaining books, the black cauldron (Book of Potions), death charms for muggles, and the history of black magic. He walked up to Rezine and placed the books on the desk. "I'll take these." he said coldly. "That will be 12 sickles please." Rezine said. Harry placed the money on the counter and left without another word. He hurried out of knockturn ally and went into the woods. He came into the clearing and entered the hut. He sat down and flipped the letter. The old writing said,

Ha-ha sorry but I had to leave you hanging. I hope you enjoyed and please send me reviews. I'm working on the next chapter write now so stay tuned. Also check out my profile for updates. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!


End file.
